


Wanna Give Him a Show?

by lavenderlotion



Series: Real People Fiction [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Come Eating, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Yes! They match my hat,” Ian says, a smug grin on his lips. JR hums, loudly enough that Ian looks over at him, and he rolls his eyes when he seems to realize that JR hadn’t been listening. “I found shorts that match my hat.”“Match?” JR asks, though his lips tilt up in a smile. Ian gives him an annoyed look, all narrowed eyes and faux pout.“Yes, J. They have pineapples on them,” Ian says, going so far that he nods his head.“Are you going to show us them?” Ryan asks, and when JR looks over at him, he’s watching Ian with a grin.“Of course I am. Are you ready?” Ian asks, sweeping his arms out. He’s hairless, his chest and his stomach, and JR likes it.“Just take your damn pants off,” Ryan says, shoving at Ian’s shoulder as he walks past, flopping into his own chair.Ian’s smile turns into a grin, and the look his flashes JR is playful, his lips pulled up into a smile JR knows to be teasing. He makes himself comfortable, his belly tightening with excitement. Ian’s eyes have never sparkled like that and left him disappointed.





	Wanna Give Him a Show?

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because...well, because Ian fucking wore those goddamn pineapple shorts.

“This is amazing,” JR says, lounging further back in his chair. 

The smile that comes to his face is easy. He can hear Ian and Ryan, but he doesn’t focus on what they’re saying. The mist coming up from the water is salty fresh, and the sun is hitting his face, warm all over his skin. He feels loose, and he stretches out further. 

It’s nice to sit back, let the tension that has built up over the last few days rush out of him. All he can hear is the steady thrum of the boat, the sound of it cutting through the water as they rush through it, the breeze picking up the mist and keeping him from being too warm. It’s all amazing, the water and the weather and the freshness in the air. 

“Wait, like it matches your hat?” Ryan asks, and the laughter in his voice catches JR’s attention.

He tips his head to the side, his eyes finding Ian and he watches him grin as he adjusts the pineapple hat on his head. It’s  _ adorable _ , JR thinks, and it’s perfect for Ian. He wishes he had been there when he found it, because he can just imagine how Ian’s face would have lit up. His smile widens when he catches Ian’s gaze, and the warmth in his chest only grows softer, fonder. 

“Yes! They match my hat,” Ian says, a smug grin on his lips. JR hums, loudly enough that Ian looks over at him, and he rolls his eyes when he seems to realize that JR hadn’t been listening. “I found shorts that match my hat.”

“Match?” JR asks, though his lips tilt up in a smile. Ian gives him an annoyed look, all narrowed eyes and faux pout. 

“Yes, J. They have pineapples on them,” Ian says, going so far that he nods his head.

“Are you going to show us them?” Ryan asks, and when JR looks over at him, he’s watching Ian with a grin.

“Of course I am. Are you ready?” Ian asks, sweeping his arms out. He’s hairless, his chest and his stomach, and JR  _ likes _ it. 

“Just take your damn pants off,” Ryan says, shoving at Ian’s shoulder as he walks past, flopping into his own chair. 

Ian’s smile turns into a grin, and the look his flashes JR is playful, his lips pulled up into a smile JR knows to be teasing. He makes himself comfortable, his belly tightening with excitement. Ian’s eyes have never sparkled like that and left him disappointed. 

Finally, Ian undoes the drawstring of the basketball shorts he’s been wearing. JR has no idea what to expect, but he doesn’t think he’s going to be let down, especially not when Ian’s grin turns into a  _ smirk _ , a sexy little twist of his lips that JR is all too familiar with. When he lets his shorts drop, JR feels like all the breath is punched right out of him. 

He’s not even sure he can call it a swimsuit, not with—not with how much it shows, how short it is. JR can’t pull his eyes away, doesn’t even  _ want _ to pull his eyes away and, and— _ fuck _ , that is a lot of leg. Too much leg. He tracks his eyes up and down, taking in all that Ian is showing off. 

“Oh shit,” JR says, and his voice is deep even to his own ears. He clears his throat, twice, because  _ damn _ , before he raises a hand to Ian.

Ian’s smirk goes pleased, as though there had been some possibility JR  _ wouldn’t _ like the swimsuit. Ian takes his hand, though he does snap his eyes over to Ryan first. JR can’t bring himself to care, and the second Ian’s fingers graze his palm, his tangling their hands together so that he can tug Ian down and into his lap. 

He scrambles forward, grabbing JR’s shoulders for purchase as he’s pulled into JR’s lap. He can’t help the laugh that bubbles out of him. Ian’s shorts ride up even further, with the way his legs are now spread over JR’s lap, knees perched on the lounge chair on either side of his thighs. The fabric, as glaringly bright as it is, stretches obscenely over Ian’s cock, and it doesn’t hide a single thing. 

JR runs his hands up Ian’s thighs, the skin so pale against his own tan. He doesn't want to look away, though he does manage to snap his eyes up to see the expression on Ian’s face. His mouth is dropped open, and he’s staring at where JR’s hands have curled around his thighs, the way his fingers have begun to dig into the skin. 

Their breath hitches at the same time, when JR drags both his palm back down Ian’s thighs, his nails scratching at the short hairs. Now that he’s looking down again, the sight has his heart rate picking up. His cock takes an interest—more of an interest, really, since he’s been at a half chub since Ian first dropped his shorts—and he lets out something close to a moan. Ian makes a noise in response, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. 

“These are so... _ queer _ ,” JR teases, and he slips his fingers up and under the hem. They are outrageously short, and the print just makes them all the more ridiculous. Ian throws his head back to laugh, and he’s  _ gorgeous _ , so achingly beautiful that JR’s throat goes tight and his heart feels heavy. 

“Baby,” JR says, the endearment tumbling from his lips. He pushes his hands higher, forcing them under the fabric until it’s straining over his knuckles.

Ian brings his hands down from JR’s shoulders to grab at his wrists, wrapping his fingers around them completely. He doesn’t pull his hands back, just holds on as he settles more of his weight in JR’s lap. It’s as comfortable as it is familiar, and he pulls his hands down Ian’s thighs again, just so he can run them up and over the shorts.

He stays away from Ian’s cock, but it twitches where it’s trapped by the shorts, and JR gets to watch as it fills. It looks uncomfortable, the way his shorts are stretching so tightly over the length and keeping it held down. Ian’s breath speeds up, his stomach quivering when JR’s knuckles brush over the smooth skin underneath his belly button. 

“Oh my god,” Ryan says, and JR looks over at him with wide eyes. He’d completely forgotten that they went alone, and he makes to pull his hand away, panic beginning to well up in his throat. “Oh god no, don’t stop! Keep going, please keep going.”

His eyes are wide open, and even from here JR can see the way his pupils have gone dark. He’s breathing quickly himself, and when JR cants his eyes lower, he’s hard in his shorts. JR raises an eyebrow, and Ryan offers him a sheepish smile and a helpless little shrug.

“ _ J _ ,” the syllable is said as nothing more than a whine, a short exhalation of air that ghosts over JR’s cheek. When his eyes flick up, Ian is hovering over him, closer than he was before. “What do you say, wanna give him a show?”

His blood heats with the words, and he chokes on his next breath even as he starts nodding. He tilts his head higher, searching for a kiss that Ian grants him. The brush of their lips is soft until Ian catches his bottom lip between his teeth, and JR’s hips thrust upwards. He lets Ian lick into his mouth, swiping their tongues together and straining forward for more. 

“I need to get these off,” Ian mumbles into the kiss, and JR laughs, pulling back just so he can nip at Ian’s nose. 

He grabs onto Ian’s hips to keep him steady as Ian wiggles out of the  _ shorts _ , pulling them down one leg and then the other in an impressive move. He has to lean forward to do so, and it presses their chests together. Ian takes the opportunity to bite into JR’s collarbone and the sharp shock of teeth has him moaning in earnest, tightening his hold on Ian’s hips. 

Once Ian is back on both knees above him, he dives forward for another kiss. JR is all too happy to reciprocate, and he loses himself into the wet heat of Ian’s mouth, sucking on his tongue and nipping at his lips. When Ian’s fingers grab at the waist of JR’s shorts, he lifts his hips, letting them be pulled down.

His cock slaps up against his belly and he’s leaking, the drop of precome matting into his hair. He has to pull back from the kiss then, because Ian is pressing into his lap,  _ rolling his hips, _ and JR throws his head back as heat pools low in his belly. He sucks in a breath, breathing in salt and Ian’s aftershave. It’s so good having Ian pressed so close, and his cock throbs again.

JR runs his hands up Ian’s sides, dragging his eyes open so he can watch Ian’s own slip closed as he thumbs over both of his nipples, rubbing at the nubs with the pads of his fingers. Ian shakes when he pinches them, a small tremor running down his body. JR can’t help but lean forward and close his mouth over one.

He sucks, hollowing out his cheeks as he gently closes his teeth over the hard flesh, running his tongue in slow swirls over the skin. He has to pull himself away far too soon, but he knows he can’t leave any marks, and instead of switches to the other side. Ian is wiggling in his lap, their cocks dragging together as he squirms. 

Ian’s ass is full under his hands, and he kneads the flesh, encouraging Ian to rock into his lap. It’s not a lot for JR, but he knows it must feel good for Ian, the way he’s grinding his dick into JR’s stomach, smearing it with his precome. 

He pulls back because he wants another kiss, and Ian mewls into his mouth when JR presses a dry finger against his hole. He’s hairless there too, and JR finds himself regretting his decision to leave the lube in their hotel room. In this moment, there isn't much he wants more than to sink into Ian’s warmth.

“I’m going to eat you out, later,” JR tells him, pressing the words into Ian’s ear as he noses at the skin. “I’m going suck on your rim, fuck you with my tongue, and I’m not going to stop until it’s all burned red.”

Ian shudders, full-bodied, and slumps more of his weight into JR’s lap as he dives back in for a kiss. He’s rocking his hips, gaining speed as their kiss turns sharp, teeth clacking together. JR has to pull back to breathe, arousal thrumming hot and heavy under his skin. He looks down at their bodies pressed together, and his breath catches.

Staring, he watches as Ian’s cock rocks through his patch of pubic hair. He hasn’t bothered to trim it in a while—neither of them particularly  _ care _ about body hair, how much or how little of it there is—but right now, the contrast between them has JR’s cock going impossibly harder. He  _ likes  _ the opposition, and he presses his hand flat against Ian’s stomach, trailing down until it’s right above Ian’s cock. 

When he grabs them both in hand, Ian drops his head forward until their foreheads are pressed together. Their kiss is more of a press of their open mouths, and they share air as JR slowly strokes their cocks together. He can’t quite close his hand over them both, but Ian’s hand joins his own, and he twines their fingers together as he matches JR’s slow pace. 

It’s dry, and there’s no way either of them could produce enough precome for it to slick their way, not even with how excited they are, but JR pays it no mind. Ian’s hand is warm around his dick, and it feels good, the slow pace at which they’re getting each other off. There’s no rush, and his arousal is still steadily building, licking up his spine and pulling up his balls. 

“S’good,” JR moans, his breath catching as he pulls back to look at Ian’s face. There’s sweat beading along his brow and his bangs are now sticking to his forehead. A blush is climbing up over his cheeks, and JR feels the warmth of it with his lips, pressing a chaste kiss to the lightly stubbled skin.

Ryan’s moan startles JR, once again having forgotten about him in the face on Ian in his lap. When he looks over, Ryan is also naked, his hand quickly stripping his cock. His hips are thrusting up into it, like he can’t get enough. It’s heady, the way he’s watching them as he gets himself off, and JR finds his own hand speeding up in response. 

Ian bites into his neck, sharper than he should but JR is too far gone to care. Both of them have sped up, and JR matches pace with Ryan. They lock eyes, and suddenly JR can’t pull himself away, and he watches the line of Ryan’s throat as he throws his head back. The noise that he lets out is something caught between a whine and a moan, and JR flicks his eyes down in time to watch him come all over himself. 

That’s what sends him over the edge. He comes with a shock and a deep groan, spilling hot over his chest, shooting onto his stomach before the rest of his release dribbles over their cocks. He tangles his free hand into Ian’s hair and pulls him up for another kiss, and he doesn’t stop licking through Ian’s mouth until he’s following him over the edge. 

They pant together, and JR doesn’t protest when Ian’s brings both of his hands up to pet through his beard. It’s nice, even if one of his hands is covered in come and smells like their spunk. When a finger gets close enough, JR turns his head to snag it with his teeth, sucking it into his mouth and moaning at the taste of them.

“Wow,” Ryan says, and JR laughs. “That was. Wow. Super hot.”

“Mhm,” Ian agrees, but he doesn’t move his forehead away from JR’s, nor does he stop JR from cleaning off his hand. Once he’s done, Ian leans in for a kiss, sucking JR’s tongue into his mouth to get at the taste of them. 

“That  _ was  _ pretty hot,” JR agrees, once he’s able to catch his breath. His own hands have been running up and down Ian’s back, holding them together. 

“I’mma take a nap,” Ian says, completely unconcerned of the mess they’ve made over both their stomachs as he wiggles down. 

JR spreads his thighs so Ian can lay between them, and he settles himself with his head pillowed in the middle of JR’s chest. His heart trips over itself as he looks down. Ian’s eyelashes look long, curving upwards from where he’s laying. He has his nose pressed into JR’s skin, his cheek mushed into his chest as he snuffles—obviously tickled by JR’s chest hair.

He presses a long, hard kiss to Ian’s forehead and wonders how the hell he ever got so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> SO, i opened a gdoc to write another fic for Steter week, in hopes of posting it today, _and then realized that no, Lav, you cannot do that because it will fuck up The Thing and you don't want to fuck up The Thing_. So, here, sadly you get this porn instead.
> 
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
